Vissa Van the Mermaid Queen
by AliasesGarble
Summary: By now you should know that there is more to every fairy tale story. There is always something that someone leaves out. This time story tellers have left out Vissa Van, the Queen of the Mermaid, out of their retellings of Neverland. That's because she shouldn't have existed, she should have never been brought back to Neverland. But you know Peter Pan and you know he never fails.
1. Chapter 1

"_Your mother is coming. I can feel it." (Pan)_

"_What do you mean my mother is coming? My mother is dead! Or have you forgotten? Because you never forgot to blame me for it!" (Gold)_

"_That's not entirely true." (Pan)_

"_What do you mean?" (Gold)_

_"It's time for me to tell you a little story about your mother, boy. And the real reason I had to go back to Neverland." (Pan)_

**Chapter One**

"_I was always glad to see her." (Pan)_

* * *

"Why do you have a smile on your face?" Felix asked Peter Pan.

"It's a full moon tonight." Peter Pan said smiling. "They are coming."

"The girls." Felix said smiling too.

"Mermaids, Felix." Peter Pan corrected him.

"Do you think they'll top the last full moon?" Felix asked excited.

"They always do, Felix. They always do." Peter Pan patted Felix on the back. "Make sure the boys collect enough firewood for tonight. I want the mermaids to enjoy themselves."

* * *

"_You said she was different. What did you mean?" (Gold)_

"_She was herself only for one night. Only one night, and it felt like a lifetime until the next." (Pan)_

* * *

As the full moon rose from the sea, so did Vissa Van and her mermaids. Vissa Van could be described as the tallest of the girls with long black hair. She was the first to set foot on land and you could tell she was the Queen. Though every mermaid behind her was decorated in pearls and sea shells, Vissa looked the best.

Peter Pan and his lost boys waited for the mermaids at shore. A camp fire was set up between the woods and the sea, the fire could be seen from miles away.

"Who are they?" one of Peter Pan's most recent lost boys asked.

"They are the mermaids." Peter Pan answered, on normal circumstances he would be impatient. But full moons always soothed his anger.

"Why are they on land?" the same boy asked.

"On the first full moon in Neverland, a mermaid is granted legs to walk on the shore." Peter Pan said.

The boy would have asked more questions but Vissa Van and her mermaids had reached them. Peter Pan and Vissa Van met each other halfway.

"Queen Vissa Van." Peter Pan said bowing jokenly.

"King Peter Pan." Vissa Van imitated him with a smirk.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

"We shall." she said taking his arm and smiling.

The lost boys and the mermaids followed their leaders to the campfire, soon mixing with each other for the night of fun.

* * *

"_It was never enough time." (Pan)_

"_Enough time for what?" (Gold)_

"_Everything." (Pan)_

* * *

There were dances around the fire, meals were cooked, and the mermaids shared their new songs and stories with the lost boys.

When the night had reached its peak, a silence fell on the campfire as each leader presented their appeasing gifts to each other.

"To you, the King of the Lost Boys, we give you and your lost boys treasures from other worlds." Vissa Van said clapping her hands as her mermaids brought her a large chest filed with toys, gold, and silver.

Everyone clapped for Vissa Van's gift. All the boys were excited for the time when they would get to use the Queen's gift.

"My gift to you, the Queen of the Mermaids, we give you and your mermaids the finest jewels of Skull Island." Peter Pan said as Felix presented Vissa Van with chest filled with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires.

"Did you collect them yourself?" she asked him.

"But of course." Peter Pan said. "Only the best for the Queen of the Mermaids."

Vissa Van smiled pleased and everyone clapped. "Enjoy yourselves." Vissa Van said to their comrades as she and Peter Pan stood up and left them.

They walked through the woods in silence until they came upon Peter Pan's cabin. They climbed the tree to reach it. They laid down on the white bed as they watched the moon as it moved through the sky.

Vissa Van's head was on Peter Pan's chest, holding each other. "It's not enough time." Peter Pan said holding her close.

"I wish I didn't have to go back." Vissa Van said. "I hate this curse."

"So do I." he said. Only he lied.

* * *

"_She was cursed, but it was mine to bare." (Pan)_

"_Are you just talking nonsense? Has your old age gotten to you?" (Gold)_

"_I only wish it were nonsense." (Pan)_

* * *

He wasn't surprise that when he woke up, she wasn't there. A sadness lingered in his eyes as his heart returned to stone.

"Pan?" Felix called from below.

"What do you want Felix?" Peter Pan called down in anger.

"It's the day after the full moon, you know what that means." Felix said coming up to the cabin.

"I don't care!" Peter Pan yelled.

"You won't see her again if you don't." Felix said trying to reason with him.

Without speaking, Peter Pan rose from the white bed and climbed down to the tree house. He made his way to Skull Island.

"Where is Peter Pan going?" one of the lost boys asked.

"To Skull Island to talk to the shadows." Felix responded.

"Why?" he asked.

"That is Pan's business." Felix said putting an end to the conversation

Pan returned from Skull Island with the same murderous look he always left the Island after the first full moon. In normal circumstances, Felix would know better than to bother Peter Pan on those few days after the full moon. But he had concerning news.

"What do you want Felix?" Peter Pan asked. He was overlooking the sea from one of Neverland's many cliffsides.

"A ship has landed in Neverland." Felix said.

Peter Pan turned to face him, with surprise in his face. "A ship?" he asked.

"Yes, master." Felix said.

"Did the mermaids have anything to do with it?" Pan asked.

"I don't know…" Felix said looking down with fear. "We've never talked to mermaids outside of the first full moon. You know what they are capable of."

Pan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you afraid of mermaids, Felix?" he asked annoyed. Felix nodded ashamed. Pan sighed. "Fine, come with me to the lagoon."

"Do I have to?" Felix asked, fear in his voice hoping that Pan would take pity on him.

"Yes, you do." Pan said cruely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_So, how was she? When she wasn't herself?" (Gold)_

"_She was a monster." (Pan)_

"_What kind of monster?" (Gold)_

"_The most dangerous type. A mermaid." (Pan)_

* * *

The two boys reached the lagoon just as night had begun to fall. Peter Pan blew on the shell and waited for the arrival of their guest. After only a few minutes a girl with dark hair and gray eyes emerged from the water. She looked like Vissa Van in many ways, but her eyes were different. They were cold and lifeless.

"Peter Pan," she said greeted him a cold smile, her eyes moving to his companion. "And Felix." she smile turned mischievous.

"My Queen." Felix said bowing, mostly out of fear of what the Mermaid Queen could do to him.

"Now, now. No need for false flatteries." she said hoisting herself by her elbows on a nearby rock. "You know what I want you to do." she said beckoning him with her hand.

Felix, in a trance like state, started to move towards the lagoon without taking into account that the lagoon was several hundred feet deep and he didn't know how to swim.

Peter Pan stopped his weak minded friend from jumping by blocking his way with his arm. "Felix, don't be stupid." he said.

"Don't listen to him, Felix. Come to me." Vissa Van said with a pleasant smile that sirens wear. "You can live with me underwater and share in my treasures."

"Stop it!" Peter Pan commanded her as Felix was getting harder and harder to hold back.

"Spoilsport." Vissa Van said rolling her eyes, like she had snapped her fingers, Felix collapsed. She jumped back into the water while Peter Pan knelt to the the ground to checked on Felix. "He'll live. For now." she told him. She was now leaning foward by her elbows on the grass.

"Why must you always do this?" Peter Pan asked her without looking at her.

"Because it's fun." she told him without a care.

He sighed. "Do you know about the ship on the harbor?" he asked her.

"Of course I do!" she screamed outraged at him. "What type of Mermaid Queen do you take me for?"

"Well, did you bring it here?" he asked her, not convinced by her outrage. "Is this another one of your tricks?"

"The ship didn't come here by sea." she informed him.

"Then how did it get here?"

"It flew here."

"How?" Peter Pan asked her. "Last time I checked, ships don't fly."

"Don't you think I know that?" Vissa Van said annoyed by how little he seemed to think of her. She was now face to face with him, anger in her gray eyes. "If you are so curious about the ship's arrival, ask its captain. They should arrive here by morning."

"How do I know this is not another one of your tricks?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm a mermaid." she told him. "I sink ships, I don't bring them here from other lands."

"I'll speak to the captain in the morning." he said, though he didn't fully believe her.

"Great." she said moving away from the solid ground and getting ready to swim away. "When you find him, tell him to get his ship off my sea unless he wants to see it underwater."

He watched her swim away, thinking about how her old self was next to him less than a day ago. The thought made him angry. Pan was in no mood to talk to Felix when the boy woke up startled.

* * *

"_I remember her." (Neal)_

"_I'm sure you do." (Pan)_

"_She tricked me." (Neal)_

"_Don't blame yourself. You were only a boy. Just be glad she didn't kill you." (Pan)_

* * *

Baelfire was tired of running away from Peter Pan's shadow, he stopped near the lagoon to catch his breath. He looked at the water, illuminated by the moon the sea life was lite up with fluorescent colors. He was so distracted by the beauty that he didn't notice the mermaid slowly approaching him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she spoke up, making him jump. She laughed delighted by his reaction.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered, retreating to the nearest tree.

She raised her eyebrows at him, he really didn't know who she was. Even more delighted, she jumped from the water and to the lagoon shore.

"What do you think?" she asked him smiling mischievously, raising her tail from the water for him to see.

Baelfire's eyes widened in surprise. "You're a mermaid, aren't you?" he said, slowly inching closer to the mermaid on the grass.

"My, aren't you bright." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm Vissa Van, Queen of the Mermaids."

"Queen?" he questioned. "But you aren't much older than me."

She laughed at him again. "Do you not know where you are?" she asked him.

"Neverland?" he said unsure.

"That's right." she told him. "Neverland is for children, there are no adults here."

"What about the pirates in the bay?" he said thinking of Captain Hook and his crew.

"They are an exception. Though, one could argue they are not entirely adults." she countered.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked her, taking in her beautiful features.

The girl opened her mouth to respond and then closed it with a frown, like she had forgotten. "I don't know." she said sincerely, something in her didn't feel right. "I think I have always lived here."

Before Baelfire could ask more questions, there was a howling wind that could bring a chill to any heart. Pan's shadow was coming. There was clear panic in Baelfire's face.

Vissa Van didn't know what possessed her to do what she did, but she felt a kinship with the boy. Seeing his panicked face at the nearing of Pan's shadow made her pull him into the lagoon.

"Stay down." she warned him with a cold voice. He fooled her commands as he held his breath and sunk into the lagoon.

The Shadow reached them, its red eyes questioning her as the Mermaid Queen came into its view.

"Why, hello." she spoke to it. "Did Pan sent you to spy on me again?" she asked it, knowing that her quips always annoyed him into leaving. "He can be such a bad boy sometimes." she teased the Shadow, rolling her eyes.

The Shadow shook its head, the most reaction anyone ever got out of it, and left. Vissa Van watched the Shadow float away until it was out of sight.

She quickly pulled Baelfire from the water, she laid him on the grass as he gasped for air. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He only nodded, too tired to speak. "Good."

"Thank you." Baelfire said when he regained his breath.

"Why do you have Pan's shadow following you?" she asked him coldly.

"I saved two boys from coming here." he explained, bringing his knees close to his chest. "And I don't want to join him and his lost boys. I've had enough of magic."

Despite his rueful tone, Vissa Van smiled. "So you are against Pan?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes, you could say that." he said looking at her.

"But you have nothing against me? A mermaid?" she asked him raising her eyebrow.

"Well, yes." he said, considering it. "You're like a fairy, and you're nice."

Vissa Van held in a visible choke. "A fairy? Nice?" she asked him, slightly outraged, turning away from him. Those were not synonyms used to describe the Queen of the Mermaids.

"Yeah, you saved me from Pan's shadow." he explained.

She smiled wickedly to herself before she facing him again. "I suppose so." she said. "I don't get much of a chance to be nice to boys. Peter Pan always makes sure to keep them from me."

"Maybe he's afraid the lost boys will leave him, and join you." he proposed.

Vissa smiled, she had this boy in the palm of her hand. Something inside her told her it was the wrong thing to do, manipulate this boy. But at the moment, she really didn't care. All she cared about was defeating Pan.

"Then, would you like to be the first?" she asked him, offering him her hand. "I know a place where you can hide from Pan."

Without hesitation, he took the mermaid's hand. "Yes." he said.

"Great." she said smiling. "Can you swim?"

"Yes." he said nodding.

"There is a cascade near here," she told him pulling him to the water. "Behind it, there's a cave. No one knows of it except for myself and my mermaids. You will be safe there."

They swam side by side. Halfway through, Baelfire began to tire, so Vissa Van had him hold on to her as she took him to the awaiting cascade. The cascade seemed out of place in the sea, a lone piece of rock amidst the calm water.

* * *

"_How did you know her Bael?" (Gold)_

"_She hid me from him." (Neal)_

"_And what a good job she did. She was always clever." (Pan)_

* * *

"Why doesn't Pan know about this place?" Baelfire asked Vissa Van. He was resting on the sand covered floor while the mermaid was holding herself up by her elbows in the pit of water that was a connected to the sea outside the cascade.

"Peter Pan may rule the Neverland, but I reign over the sea." she told him.

"But this island, isn't?" he asked, looking around he cave.

"Pan would never be able to reach it." she told him. "And even if he did, he is powerless here."

"What about his Shadow?" he asked afraid. "Could it just drag me back to Pan?"

"Pan's shadow has one weakness." she told him, looking bored. "It can't pass through water."

He gave her a confused look. "How could something so powerful be crippled by something so simple?" he asked himself.

"Most powerful beings are." she told him. There was a lingering silence between them until Vissa Van pushed herself from the border of the pit. "You must be tired, I will leave you to sleep." she told him getting ready to plunge back into her kingdom.

"Vissa," Baelfire called out to her. She turned to face him. "Thank you."

She bowed her head. "The pleasure is all mine." she told him, smiling to herself. "What is your name?"

"Baelfire." he told her.

Something clicked in her mind, something that made her heart soar and break at the same time. But it was immediately forgotten as her smiled mischievously at him. "Rest well, Baelfire." she said sinking into the water.

* * *

"_You almost killed her for saving me." (Neal)_

"_I would have never killed her." (Pan)_

"_Are you sure about that?" (Neal)_

* * *

"Where is the boy?" Pan asked Vissa as soon as her head emerged from the water in the lagoon.

"No hello?" she teased him with a smirk as she jumped on a near by rock. "What have I done this time?"

"You know what you've done." he told her, crossing his arms, looking angry.

"No Felix today?" she said deviating from the topic.

"After what you did to him last time?" he told her raising his eyebrow. "I doubt I could get him to come, even if I were to dragged him here myself."

Vissa laughed to herself. "That's too bad." she said smiling, congratulating herself on a well done job.

"Now, about the boy." Pan said getting back on topic.

"Have you lost one of your lost boys?" she asked him. "Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"He isn't one of my lost boys." he said defensively. "Which I'm sure has you interested."

"Very true." she told him nodding. "If I find him, I'll be sure to keep him close."

"I know you hid him." he said with conviction.

"And why is that?" she teased him, being very clear about it.

"If he was somewhere in the island my shadow would have found him."

"Not if he's in a place with rushing water."

"So you do know where he is!"

"I never said that. I simply said that I know places where your shadow can't reach." she said jumping back in the water.

"Because you're the expert?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course." she told him, swimming closer to him. Willing him to bend down close to her. "I've known you longer than anyone on this island. I know everything about you."

"Everything?" he challenged her, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." she whispered to him, as it became apparent to him how close they were to each other.

Peter Pan backed away from her and stood up turning away from her. While Vissa Van rolled her eyes and lowered herself back into the water.

"Just tell me where he is." he said, not looking at her.

"I already told you that I don't know." she said.

He faced her, his face was cold. "You say that you know everything about me, well I know a thing or two about you." he said.

Before Vissa could wonder what he meant by that, she felt something tugging from underneath her as she was enveloped in a net.

"What is this Pan!" she yelled at him as the lost boys emerged from the woods and began to heave the Queen out of the water.

"Since you won't tell me where the boy is, I'll have to make him come to you." Pan said emotionless. "Now turn."

"You know that I can't!" she yelled at him in pain, the dryness of land was burning her. "Today isn't the first day of the full moon!"

Once she was laid down on the grass, spasming like the fish out of water she was. Pan had the lost boys hold her down as he forced her mouth open and dropped a purple liquid down her throat.

"Tonight you can." he told her, as she stopped moving and passed out. Her tail was transformed into a pair of legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_Thankfully, I never had to worry about it. It was a trap and it worked well." (Pan)_

"_Until the pirates, you mean." (Neal)_

"_Pirates?" (Gold)_

* * *

When Vissa Van woke up, the fact that she had legs pailed in comparison to what she woke up to. She was tied to one of the rocks in front of Skull Island. All of Pan's lost boys were gathered around fires dancing as Pan played his pipe.

On the first day of the full moon, Vissa loved to hear Pan playing his pipe. Tonight was an exception. She struggled against the ropes, but she found that it was harder to slip out with two legs instead of a tail.

"It's useless to try." Pan told her as he approached her.

She looked up at him, the fear in her eyes could be seen through the darkness. "I don't know where he is!" she told him.

"Oh, but Vissa," he whispered in her ear sadistically. He took out his crossbow and dragged the tip of the arrow slowly from her navel and up to her throat, making her squirm. "I know you do."

"I don't!" she growled at him, pulling at her retrains, being careful not to impale herself.

Peter Pan laughed. "We'll find out sooner or later." he said moving away from her, looking at her in teasing way. "When you turn back."

Her eyes widened in fear and outraged. "When I get out of here, and I assure you, I shall." she told him. "I will drown every last one of your lost boys."

For a moment, Pan let his fear of her show. He knew that she would deliver on that promise when she was free. He didn't want to kill her, but he couldn't allow her to kill anyone else. When she came back to him, all of her, she would regret every life she took.

"Then I better hope he doesn't come to for you." he said with a sly smile as Vissa fumed. He raised his hood to cover his face as he raised his pipe back to his lips.

"Pan!" Baelfire said from the top of the tallest rock on Skull Island. He had a sword in hand and courage in his eyes. "Release her!"

Pan just laughed, bringing his hood down. "Look who finally showed up, boys!" he told the lost boys with amusement. "And he's brought a sword too."

The boys laughed. "Does he think that will help?" one of them said. "Against all of us?"

"He's not only foolish to defy Pan, but he's stupid too." said another.

Baelfire smiled kindly at Pan and his lost boys. "Oh, I'm not alone." he said as the pirates came out of their hiding places with their weapons drawn.

Peter Pan's eyes narrowed at Baelfire before he blocked a blow by one of the pirates. "Keep him away from Vissa!" he ordered the boys.

The order came too late, as Baelfire had already reached her. "I'm so glad to see you." Vissa told him as soon as he reached her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he started to cut her ties.

"I'll be better use you get me to the water." she told him as he freed her. Her feet were too weak and she fell on the ground.

He understood as he wrapped her arm around his arm for support. "Come on." he said struggling to lead her back to the sea.

They got away unseen as the fighting between lost boys and pirates took place. But once they reached the water something was wrong.

"I'm not turning back." she said worried, looking at her pale human legs.

"Can you swim?" he asked her, knowing that the fighting wouldn't last long.

"I think so." she said submerging in the water and coming back soon after gasping for air. "I can't breath." she said panicked.

"I know this may come as a shock to you, but humans can't breath underwater." he told her. "You'll just have to hold your breath when you go under."

"Okay, I'll try." she said nodding, completely lost in her own element.

* * *

"_You've met your grandmother? What was she like?" (Gold)_

"_Nothing like my mother. At least she had reason for acting the way she did. She had a madman pulling her strings." (Neal)_

* * *

They didn't swim fast, but it was enough to get away from Skull Island before the pirates retreated. Once they reached the open water, Vissa's mermaids were waiting to take her to the cascade.

"I don't know how you humans do it." she told Baelfire when they were safe in the cascade. Like Pan had promised, she was back to normal.

Baelfire smiled. "Well, I think I'm getting better at it." he told her.

"Thank you." she told him sincerely. No one had ever done something like this for her. "How did you know where I was?"

"One of your mermaids saw Pan taking you from the water." he said. "I would have been there sooner, but I needed back up."

"How did you get the pirates to help?" she asked him, genuinely curious.

"I met them when I first landed in Neverland." he told her. "I know the Captain. He told me that if I ever needed anything he would help."

"I never knew you could be that resourceful." she smiled slyly. Before Baelfire could reply, Vissa's face changed. "He's calling me."

"How?" Baelfire asked confused. "I didn't hear anything."

"Magic shell." she told him smiling. "I have to go."

"He just tried to kill you!" he said outraged.

"O, ye of little faith. I never fall for the same trick twice." she told him, rolling her eyes. "And neither does Peter Pan play the same trick twice."

"He could still capture you!" he tried to reason with her. "You don't have to go."

"I have to." she said. "I can't ignore it."

"Why not?" he asked.

Vissa stopped, like the question had never crossed her mind before and she was confused by it. "I just can't." she said ignoring the feeling.

"I'm coming with you." he said, seeing she wouldn't budge.

"No, you're not!" she ordered him. "If you come anywhere near Pan, he will catch you. I won't be able to help you on land, and neither will your pirate friends."

"I can take care of myself." he argued.

"No, you can't." she told him. "You are going to stay here!" she ordered him one last time before she sunk down in the water and swam away.

* * *

"_Oh, I never pulled her strings. Most of the time she pulled mine. It was the mermaid." (Pan)_

"_You can blame the mermaid all you would like, but it was your games that drove her insane." (Neal)_

"_My games were never meant for one. She played too, and you were her pawn." (Pan)_

* * *

"Two calls in one day. My, oh my." Vissa teased Pan as her head reached the surface. "To what I owe the pleasure. Are you going to try to capture me again, Pan?"

"You got lucky." Pan told her, clearly irritated by the fact that she and Baelfire escaped.

"Or you're getting sloppy." she retaliated.

"I'm surprised you showed at all." he told her, his cunning personality returning. "I figured your pride would be too wounded."

"And let your ego grow?" she asked him offended. "I think not."

"Now that we've established that you know the boy, where is he?" Pan asked.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked intrigued, swimming closer to the shore.

"He kept something from me." he said, sitting on the grass. For some reason, he liked to talk to her about his problems. Even though they lived in a constant power struggle, she listened to him. "Something I really wanted."

He hoped it would tick her off as much as it angered him that she was spending time with Baelfire.

"A girl, or so I hear." Vissa said calmly as she reached him. "I thought I was the only girl you had in mind." she said leaning up so they were face to face.

"Are you jealous?" he asked her, amused by it.

"Do I have any reason to be?" she asked him, their faces were centimeters away from each other. "Wendy, isn't it?"

"Yes." he said smugly. Not being clear with which question he was answering.

She raised her eyebrow. "Interesting." she said swimming away from him. Something in her wasn't feeling right, she felt like boiling the sea or cause a tsunami. But another part of her told her to get payback. "Then it's a good thing that I have Baelfire."

His eye narrowed at her. "So his name is Baelfire." he said.

"Yes, it is." she said smiling wickedly as she jumped on a rock. "I should thank you."

"And why is that?" he asked curiously and angrily at the same time.

"If you hadn't kidnapped and almost killed me, I wouldn't have found out how deeply he cared about me." she told him, sighing like a girl in love. She had seen her mermaids do that quite often once they fell in love. "He even brought pirates to help rescue me."

"Is that so?" Pan said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." she said.

He stood up. "Well, Wendy can tell such amazing stories." he said.

"Then I guess she must be a great liar too." she countered it with a smile. "Baelfire is heroic."

"She cares about the lost boys." he said. "And she doesn't want to drown them."

"Then that's something we both don't have in common with her." she said. They both chuckled at her witty reply. Pan rolled his eyes at her. "He actually cares about my safety."

"And I don't?" he asked furious and without thinking.

"Clearly not!" she told him.

They both stared at each other, not saying a word, for a very long time. Their tempers rising, neither knowing where to go from there. Like an unspoken agreement, Pan turned away from her and left while Vissa made her way back to the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_It was torture, seeing her like that, but you were the one who broke her." (Pan)_

"_How was I suppose to know?" (Neal)_

"_You shouldn't have followed her that night." (Pan)_

* * *

As the first full moon came back, Vissa and Pan were becoming calmer and nicer with each passing day. When the full moon was high in the sky, Vissa and her mermaids were already at shore with the lost boys and Pan.

Baelfire was curious as to why Vissa hadn't visited him that day. He followed one of the mermaids to shore. He was surprised to find Vissa voluntarily walking side by side with Pan.

"I missed you." Pan said kissing Vissa's forehead. They were laying on the sand floor as the lost boys and mermaids danced around the fire in front of them.

"Me too." she said snuggling closer to his embrace, entwining their fingers together. "The months are getting longer."

Pan just smiled. He knew the truth in her words even if she didn't, each full moon came later than the last.

"My Queen," one of the mermaids addressed Vissa. "May we be excused to the woods?"

"Can you assure me their safety?" Vissa asked Pan out of custom rather than concern.

"Of course. Felix!" Pan called over his right hand man. "Make sure all the mermaids make it back before sunrise."

"Certainly." Felix said. Soon the mermaids and lost boys had made their way to the woods and left their leaders to entertain themselves.

When Baelfire saw the mermaids and the lost boys leaving the campfire, he took the opportunity to see what was going on with Pan and Vissa. What he saw, shocked him in more ways than one. He stormed in, sword drawn as he encountered the two enemies embracing in a loving gesture.

"Vissa?" he asked confused at the scene in front of him.

Pan stiffened when he saw Baelfire, afraid of what would happen to Vissa. "What are you doing here, Baelfire?" Pan asked.

"Do you know this boy, Pan?" Vissa asked, without a clue as to whom the boy in front of her was.

"Vissa, it's me. Baelfire." Baelfire said, confused.

Vissa give him a puzzled look, then turned to Pan. "Should I know that name?" she asked him.

Pan laughed joyously. "He is merely one of my lost boys." he lied to her, hugging her closer. "He seems to have developed quite a liking to you."

"Well, that is normal." she told Pan with a flirtatious smile, as they both chuckled together. But something was off, not that either boy would notice.

"What is this?" Baelfire asked angry and confused. "Is this one of your tricks Pan? Did you do this to her?"

"Why would Pan do anything to me?" Vissa asked, snuggling closer to Pan. "He loves me."

"Loves you?" Baelfire asked laughing, like it was a type of sick joke. "He tried to kill you."

"What?!" Pan asked with fake outrage. "I would never do anything like that to her."

A flash of anger went through Vissa, but she didn't let it show for long as she faked her outrage too. "He would never!" she said.

Baelfire crouched down at the "happy" couple. "Well, he did." he said with an unamused smile. "And then I had to save you. Remember? The pirates."

"Now I know you're delusional." Vissa said. "There are no pirates in Neverland. I would know."

"Yes, I apologize for him." Pan said addressing Vissa. "You know how some boys never adjust well in Neverland. They think that every dream that they had is true."

"What?" Baelfire said defensive. "I'm not crazy! If anything, you both are. Pretending that you love each other, while when the morning come you will be at each other's throats."

"He is definitely delusional." Vissa joked with Pan.

"Yes." Pan said laughing. "But at least he tells good stories."

"At least he's not useless." she told him.

Baelfire didn't understand what he was seeing right in front of him. Two bitter enemies, joking and flirting with each other.

"This is sick." Baelfire told them, drawing them out of their conversation. "I have had enough with magic. I thought that mermaids could be an exception but they are just like everything else."

Though Baelfire didn't see it, Vissa had taken quite the offence of his words. But she knew she couldn't do anything now. She would just have to exact her revenge later on, when they weren't expecting it.

"You can't even see that he wants to hurt you. You come when he calls, like a puppy." Baelfire said. "You are just like my father, you are weak."

"Don't speak of her like that!" Pan said angry. Vissa was taken aback. "You don't know anything about the girl you are talking about. She is more than just a mermaid. She is a Queen. In every sense of the word."

"Then you both deserve each other." Baelfire said holstering his sword as he turned away from them.

Vissa and Pan watched as Baelfire walk away from the beach. "Aren't you going after him?" Vissa asked Pan.

Pan sat down next to Vissa. "Not tonight." he said, placing his arm around her. "Tonight is just about me and you."

"Really?" Vissa asked surprised, she had never seen Pan like this.

"Of course." he told her, pulling her face close so their foreheads touched. Vissa smiled, like something she's wanted for so long was finally in her reach. She leaned in to kiss him, he stopped her. "You know we can't." he said, looking away from her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him angrily.

"It's just…" he said pausing, trying to find a good excuse so she wouldn't find out the truth. "We can't."

Vissa stood up, very ticked off, for reasons even she didn't know. Which made it twice over for Pan, who didn't understand what was going on. It was the first full moon, she had never acted this way before.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. "It's not morning yet."

"I have some things I need to do." she said, her voice was cold.

Pan's eyes widened, he tried to run after her but she had already reached the water. The sea was the only place that he could never reach her, so he just watched her as she swam away.

* * *

"_I remember that mermaid girl." (Hook)_

"_She had you under her spell." (Pan)_

"_No kidding, I never saw you coming." (Neal)_

"_It was a bloody spell!" (Hook)_

"_I thought Captain Hook would be above that. But you were just a fool, like the rest of us." (Pan)_

* * *

"Hello, sailor." Vissa told the crewman that was standing watch. One look at her and he was enchanted.

"My Queen." he said bowing to her and kneeling. "How may I be of service?"

"Take me to your captain." she told him.

He helped her to the ship. Vissa was very thankful the first full moon was still high in the sky as she was lead by the crewman to the captain's headquarters.

"Cap'ain." the man said tapping at the door with rapid force. "Cap'ain."

In record time, the captain opened the door looking furious and sleepy. "What do you want, Mister Smee?" he asked.

Vissa pushed the crewman, Mister Smee, out of the way as she took a better look at the captain. "So you are the captain of this ship." she said to herself, pleased with the man in front of her. "You will most certainly do."

"Who are you, girl?" the captain asked, confused. "What are you doing on my ship?"

She smiled, letting herself into his quarters. "So this is what a ship looks like." she said. "Interesting."

"Hello?" the captain asked impatiently. "Who are you? And what are you even doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm a mermaid." she said sitting on his desk, looking at the things around the cabin. "I'm the Queen of the Mermaids, to be precise."

"A young girl like you? The Queen of the Mermaids?" he said unimpressed.

"Yes." she responded absentmindedly. "I've never seen a ship like this, unsunken, I mean."

"Right." he said, not believing a word she said.

A slick smile returned to Vissa's face. "Right, let's get down to business." she said jumping down and coming face to face with the captain. "Do you have a name."

"Hook." he said, backing away from her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Hook? Really?" she asked him, then looked at his hand. "I guess it's a good fit. At least it will make you scarier."

"Scarier?" Hook asked. "Scarier for what?"

Vissa looked down with a smirk, then back at him. Her eyes were misty, and he knelt to her. "My Queen." he said. "What is your command?"

"Bring me Peter Pan and Baelfire." she told him.

"Yes, My Queen." he said.

"Good." she said. "Here is all you need to capture Peter Pan." she handed him a bag.

"And Baelfire?"

"He will be on the other side of the cascade. The map is inside."

"It shall be done by morning break."

"That's ambitious. Are you sure you can deliver?"

"We are pirates, my Lady."

"Good. I hate to be disappointed and I've had enough of it today." she said smiling to herself. "I'll meet you in Skull Island."

"Yes, my Lady." Hook said as she walked off.

* * *

_"That was the first time we talked." (Neal)_

_"It was the first time you barely tolerable." (Pan)_

_"Grandfather of the year, ladies and gentlemen." (Neal)_

_"At least you learned something that day." (Pan)_

* * *

The last few hours were a blur to Baelfire. He remembered Pan and Vissa on the beach, he went to collect his belonging in the cascade, and then Hook appeared. Baelfire only saw shadows when he opened his eyes, he had a massive headache.

"You're finally awake." an annoyed voice said. The voiced echoed, like it was coming from all directions.

It took a while, but Baelfire finally recognized the figure in front of him was Peter Pan. "Pan?" he asked, his voice was shaky. "Where are we?"

"Skull Island." Pan said, punching one of the cave wall. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Baelfire asked. "Why are we even in here?"

"Vissa." Pan said ruefully. "This is all because of her. Because you had to follow her on the first night of the full moon. You really don't know anything about mermaids, do you?"

"Then enlighten me." Baelfire said.

Pan sighed. "Might as well." he said sitting down on the floor. "We're going to be here for a while."

"Isn't there a way out?" Baelfire asked. "You are the almighty Peter Pan," he said sarcastically. "Don't you know a way out."

"Good thinking, Baelfire, how come I didn't think of that before." Pan said sarcastically. "You really are a genius."

Baelfire rolled his eyes. "Just get to the point." he said.

"This," Pan said pointing to his wrist. "Is why I can't get out. Not even if I tried."

"What is it?"

"A binding spell. I can't do anything as long as I have this attached to my wrist."

"How did she do it? I didn't think that mermaids had that kind of magic."

"This isn't mermaid magic, you idiot." Pan said rolling eyes and showing Baelfire the bracelet again. "It's Neverland magic. Two people rule Neverland, myself and her. It made of her hair and mine. She's been preparing for this for a long time, and you finally gave her a chance to do it. Congratulations."

"You've never actually explained how I managed to do that." Baelfire said, annoyed.

"That is a long story, kid." Pan said, not wanting to share it.

"Like you said, we're going to be here awhile." Baelfire said.

Pan shook his head. "When we were human," he started. "Before we became the immortal rulers of Neverland, it was only us and this place. I loved her, I still do. And then she died-"

"She died?!" Baelfire asked surprised. "She seems very alive to me."

"Yes, I was getting to that, if you hadn't interrupted me!" Pan said gritting his teeth.

"Sorry, continue." Baelfire said.

"As I was saying," Pan continued, annoyed. "She died, leaving me behind with something I didn't want, not without her. When I got the opportunity to return to Neverland, I took it. Giving up everything so I could have all what I lost."

"What did you lose?" Baelfire asked.

"Everything that mattered." Pan said with a bitter tone. "I made a pact with the Shadow. I would get everything I lost, most importantly, I could have Vissa back." he paused. "But what I traded it in for ran away. A new deal was struck, I could have Vissa back but she would only be herself on the first full moon."

"That's why she didn't remember me." Baelfire said. "It was like we never met."

"Exactly." Pan said. "The Shadow is cruel, each full moon takes longer to arrive than the last. And it will continue until I give the Shadow what it wants."

"What does the Shadow want?" Baelfire asked curious, for some reason he felt that it concerned him.

"I'm not telling you!" Pan said angrily. "I may be sharing this with you, but that doesn't makes us friends."

"I still don't understand how this is my fault." Baelfire said.

"A mermaid is at her strongest in the first night of the full moon, you fool." Pan said. "And you just broke the only salvation Neverland from Vissa taking it over. And what a perfect time you chose!"

"How was it perfect?" Baelfire asked. "She could have snapped anytime."

"Haven't you heard a word I've spoke?!" Pan shouted. "She is powerful, she is ticked off at me more than usual, and there are pirates at the bay! Had she snapped anytime before or after she would still be less bent on revenge than she is now! And you had to poke the bear by telling her she's powerless."

Baelfire looked down, seeing that Pan had a point. "How do we keep her from tearing Neverland apart?" he asked.

"We would have to get out of here first." Pan said looking up at the only exit. "Then we'll trap her at the lagoon."

"How do you know she'll be there?" Baelfire asked.

"Magic shell." Pan said. "She has to come."

* * *

"_From then on she disappeared." (Pan)_

"_Not even on the full moons?" (Neal)_

"_She freed herself, and I never saw her again." (Pan)_

"_Until now, you mean?" (Gold)_

"_Yes, and you should all fear her." (Pan)_

"_Why?" (Hook)_

"_Because if she crossed over to this world, she is looking for me. And I would hate to think about her plans for your little town." (Pan)_


End file.
